Things Just Aren't the Same Anymore
by ShrimpoJewels
Summary: It's Harry 5th year at Hogwarts, and Voldemort has returned, what's instored for Harry? After Voldermort's return, things just aren't the same. What's Harry going to do when someone is trying to kill him? Will he do something? R&R The rating is just for f


Chapter One  
  


A/N: Well, here's another attempt to write…I think I'll either delete the other one, or I'll just discontinue to write it, and let this be a replacement. Hopefully a better one, I don't really expect this one to be very long so, it's going to be short. Read and Review, I would love to hear your insight…even if it happens to be a flame.  

Disclaimer:  Let's really thing about this…if I was J.K.R or any of this really belong to me. Would I be writing fan fiction? So just a note, all the characters belong to J.K.R, and there might be a couple of things that I might put in there, I'll make another note at the bottom of the chapters if something is needs to be in there. Thank you  ~*Jewels*~

Things Just Aren't the Same Anymore 

By Jewels

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

       We are pleased to inform you, being a fifth year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you may take a language of choice. These are the following languages you may take:

_Chinese_

_French_

_German_

_Latin_

_Spanish_

_Sign Language_

_Please consider you do not have to take any of these languages, they are an option. Also, we would like to remind you, only one language. Owl us back immediately before September 1st, so we can fix your schedules._

_Enjoy the rest of the summer_

_Yours Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress___

            As a boy, about 15 years of age read this, his bright green eyes widen in amazement.  He's always wanted to take a language, now to figure out what to take.  He decided to see what his friends were going to take and wrote them both a short letter.

_Hey Ron,_

_Did you get the letter? Are you going to take a language? Tell me A.S.A.P_

_I hope you are doing well, and your summer is going great._

Harry            

_Dear Hermione,_

_    Hope your summer is well, just wanted to write you and ask what language you were taking. Write back A.S.A.P._

Harry

As Harry finished his two letters, he gave them to Hedwig.

 "Take this to Ron and Hermione."

He opened the latch to the window and watched as his white, snowy owl flew out the window.  Harry sighed.  He was alone again, with no one to talk to or keep company. Recent events kept Harry from sleeping much. Harry's godfather, Sirius, insisted on keeping in touch with Harry as much as possible through owl post. Sirius wrote constantly to Harry giving him spells and counter-curses in his letters, as well as instructions on how to use them and master them.  Harry, being a bit uneasy about this the first time, after remembering his incident in summer before Second year. Harry didn't want to get expelled from Hogwarts for doing magic at home.  But recently the security had been lifted, and Dumbledore wrote to him and told him he was allowed to. So, Harry now practiced spells in his room as much as possible, soon mastering everything Sirius gave him. More spells came every week. Harry was kept busy during the summer, the Dursley's have stopped picking on Harry to do anything for fear Harry might turn them into something. Now Harry lived a basically care-free life with the exception Voldemort returned, and Harry wasn't allowed to leave the house because of it.  Harry sighed, practiced a few more spells, and went to bed. Only to have a dream…

_"Wormtail!"_

_A short, stumpy man came running.  "Yes Master" _

_"Have you brought me any new supporters lately?" Voldemort glared with his red eyes to the point where Peter Pettigrew wanted to scream and run away._

_"Y..y..yes Master, there are a few." _

_"Very good, you will be awarded later, do you have any plans on capturing the Potter boy?"_

_"No Master…he's protected where he's at, there is no way to get him anywhere"_

_Voldemort eyes became infuriated, "Do NOT tell me that you pathetic piece of trash. Crucio!"_

_Peter screamed in pain, "Master, I'm sorry," Peter shrieked and fell to the floor. Voldemort lifted up the curse_

_"Now, figure out a way, or I will finish you off."_

_Peter was crying, "Yes, Master"_

This is about the time Harry Potter woke up, with his hand over his scar.  

"Not another one," Harry mumbled to himself, "I hate it when this happens." 

Harry got up, and strode over to his desk, while picking up his glasses on the bedside table.  

_Dear Sirius,_

_                                   I hope you're well, I just had another dream, Wormtail and Voldemort were in it.  Peter found some new supporters, and Voldemort asked Peter if he had any plans on capturing me. Wormtail said no, and Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse and told him that he was going to find a plan or he would finish him off. Wormtail agreed. And then I woke up. So um…I guess you can tell Dumbledore too. _

Harry

With that Harry put the letter back in his desk, and waited for Hedwig to come back.


End file.
